Yūichirō Hyakuya
Yūichirō Hyakuya (百夜 優一郎, Hyakuya Yūichirō) appelé couramment "Yû", est le principal protagoniste de la série Owari no Seraph. Il est le héros principal de l'histoire d'Owari no Seraph. C'est est un membre de l'Armée Démoniaque Impériale du Japon et du groupe de Shinoa Hīragi dans la Brigade Gekki. Lui, ainsi que son frère adoptif Mikaela Hyakuya, possèdent le gène "Séraphin de la fin", et il est devenu le roi du sel. Pendant l'histoire, il fera tout pour retrouver avec Mikaela le bonheur que leur ont arraché les vampires. Il s'avèrera être en réalité un clone. Apparence Yūichirō a des cheveux bruns, longs avec des épis. Il possède des yeux verts et des sourcils bruns. Ses yeux sont grands comparés à la plupart des autres caractères masculins dans la série. Au début de la série, on le montre souvent portant un uniforme scolaire japonais typique avec un T-shirt blanc en dessous. Après avoir rejoint l'Armée Démoniaque Impériale du Japon, il porte l'uniforme standard qui consiste à : un manteau noir à manches longues avec des détails vert clair, et deux rangées de boutons d'or sur le devant avec des épaulettes, et une ceinture en cuir passant diagonalement sur son épaule droite. Avec cela, il porte une paire de gants blancs et une ceinture blanche avec une plaque en or. Il porte le pantalon de l'uniforme et des bottes noires hautes. Yuichiro garde son épée sur le côté gauche de sa hanche. Parfois on peut le voir portant le chapeau d'Armée Démoniaque Impériale du Japon. Il porte aussi souvent une cape noire avec des détails verts. Personnalité thumb|Yû contre le vampire Humain Il est courageux, intrépide et légèrement irréfléchi, on l'a vu quand il attaque les Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse en ignorant les ordres de ses supérieurs. Yuu est souvent traité d'idiot par ceux qui le connaissent. Il est une personne très bornée, dont le but est d'annihiler tous les vampires à cause de ce qu'ils ont fait à sa "famille" et il surmontera n'importe quel type de défi pour l'accomplir. thumb|left|Yû se réveille d'un cauchemar Malgré ceci, il a un point faible, il s'inquiète plus pour ses amis que pour lui. Certains (surtout des vampires) considèrent sa personnalité comme "mignonne", comme Ferid Bathory. Il a une préférence pour les personnes qui font passer leur famille avant eux, comme pour la petite fille qui leur a donné de fausses informations parce que les vampires retennaient en otage sa famille. Après avoir appris pourquoi elle leur a menti, il dit à la fille qu'elle a fait le bon choix et a sauvé sa famille. Il est hanté par Mika, ayant des cauchemars de la mort de Mika à plusieurs reprises pendant les quatre ans jusqu'à ce qu'il se lie d'amitié avec Shinoa et Yoichi. Après avoir appris que Mika était vivant, Yuichiro change petit à petit pour devenir plus mûr, comme noté par Shinoa. Bien que son meilleur ami soit maintenant un vampire, Yu les abat toujours sans pitié ou hésitation. Il devient plus près de ses membres d'équipe et de Guren, les faisant promettre de l'aider à reprendre Mika. L'amitié et les liens deviennent plus importants pour lui. thumb|Yû et sa nouvelle "famille" Plutôt que la vengeance, son but principal change, il veut protéger sa nouvelle "famille", pour éviter une que les événements passés reviennent. De la même façon que les vampires ne se donnent pas la peine de se souvenir des visages humains et pensent seulement à eux comme "des humains" ou "le bétail", Yu voit seulement des vampires comme "des vampires" ou "des sangsues" sans se donner la peine de se rappeler de leurs noms ou de leurs visages. Il ne se rappelle pas même le nom de sa cible dans Nagoya. La seule exception à cette règle est Mikaela Hyakuya et il semble reconnaître Ferid Bathory. Nanamari En Nanamari, Yu perd le contrôle de son démon et donc il agit comme un démon normal. Il veut tuer toute personne se trouvant à proximité de lui. Il est rusé, vicieux et n'hésite pas à jouer avec les sentiments et les faiblesses des autres. Quand il retrouve le contrôle de son corps Yu ne se souvient d'aucunes de ses actions en tant que démon. Séraphin de la Fin Lors de sa première transformation, il devient fou furieux et tente de tuer tout humain à proximité de lui. Il ne montre aucun intérêt pour les vampires et il ne reconnaît personne. Il murmure aussi que les pécheurs doivent mourir, et il doit tuer tous les pécheurs. Lors de sa deuxième transformation, il maudit les humains contaminés et projette de les transformer en «piliers de sel». Plus tard quand Yu arrive à maîtriser le séraphin de la fin grâce aux drogues de Guren. Il ne perd plus le contrôle de son esprit et garde sa personnalité de base même si il semble plus sérieux. Histoire 'Passé' Grèce Antique Il y a plus de 1200 ans avant les événements de l'histoire principale, Sika Madudans la Grèce antique, les vampires ont cloné des enfants : Yû, et Mikaela. Un projet mystérieux était derrière cette production de clones, mais il n'a encore jamais abouti jusqu'alors, car jamais les Yû et Mikaela ne vivaient longtemps. Ils mourraient toujours dans diverses circonstances. Japon Yūichirō Amane est né le 16 octobre 2004. Au cours de son enfance, ses deux parents ont crié qu'il était un démon . Le père de Yu a essayé de le tuer, affirmant qu'il devait tuer le séraphin de la fin maintenant sinon le monde serait ruiné . Sa mère tenta de le brûler avec leur appartement avant de ce suicider mais il fût sauvé par Saitō le chef de la secte des Cents-Nuits. Cette secte appelée la secte Hyakuya après l'apocalypse fit des expériences sur Yu dont l'expérience sur le Séraphin de la Fin. Plus tard les membres de la secte lui enlevèrent ces souvenirs à propos des expériences. Le jour de l'Apocalypse Saitō emmena Yu à l'un des orphelinats. 'Prologue' thumb|Yû et Mika se rencontrent pour la première fois à l'orphelina Après être arrivé à l'orphelinat Yu rencontra Mikaela et les autres orphelins. Voyant que les deux avaient 8 ans et qu'il était l'aîné, Mikaela voulait qu'ils soient amis, mais Yū l'a rejeté. Mika a demandé si Yu voulait être le chef. Ils se sont battus, et Mika lui a donné le rôle. Ensuite, il a dit Yuichiro qu'il l'a utilisé car il est seul comme lui, mais maintenant il a eu une grande famille. Yuichiro lui a parlé du comportement violent de ses parents, en disant que le mot «famille» ne signifiait plus rien pour lui. Mika sourit, disant que ses deux parents ont abusé de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit malade , il l'ont jeté hors d'une voiture en roulant. L'orphelinat l'a prit en charge. Les autres enfants ont raconté leurs histoires, en disant qu'ils n'ont jamais rencontré leurs parents, leurs parents se sont suicidés, ou leurs parents les ont laissés à la porte de l'orphelinat. Mikaela dit à Yuichiro qu'ils ne sont pas seuls , Yū se joignit à eux. Peu de temps après, le directeur a soudainement commencé à saigner du nez et de la bouche il s'est effondré sur le sol. thumb|left|Yuu tire dans la tête du vampire.Les adultes du monde entier ont péri, c'est l'invasion de vampires sur Tokyo. Pour les quatre prochaines années , les orphelins ont survécu comme du bétail pour les vampires dans la capitale des vampire de sanguinem , qui se trouve sous Kyoto . Yu et Mika ont rencontrés Ferid , qui leur demande leur sang, Mika accepte mais défant Yû qui décline vulgairement , affirmant Yū d'être «timide» . Après que Mikaela ait volé une arme à feu et une carte du métro , ils ont fait une tentative d' évasion audacieuse avec leur famille de l'orphelinat . Malheureusement , tout cela était un piège tendu par un septième ancêtre nommé Ferid Bathory , qui avait des relations avec Mika . Ferid a abattu les autres enfants en face de Yu et Mika . Yū réussi à tirer Ferid dans la tête , mais Mika a été mortellement blessé . Yuu appelé Mika comme étant sa "famille" pour la première fois . Il a refusé de laisser derrière Mika jusqu'à ce que Mika lui a crié de partir. Yū s'échappé , laissant derrière Mika ; cette action l'a hanté pendant des années par la suite. Après avoir atteint le monde extérieur , Guren Ichinose de l' Armée Démoniaque Impériale du Japon le trouve . thumb|Yuu enlace Guren Guren a mentionné une prophétie , il savait que Yu a été l'un des rats de laboratoire des laboratoires Hyakuya . Il était l'un des enfants qui a été expérimenté par l'Eglise Hyakuya pour créer une arme de destruction massive , dans le cadre de la « Seraph de la fin «le plan pour détruire le monde . Guren savait de cette avance , grâce à Intel fourni par Mahiru en 2011. Afin de se venger de sa famille , Yūichirō rejoint l'Armée Démoniaque Impériale du Japon. Arc du Lycée thumb|left|Shinoa avec Yûichirō Guren accepte de donner à Yuu le pouvoir de tuer les vampires , mais il ne met pas Yū dans une unité d'extermination de vampires tout de suite. Quatre ans plus tard , Yuichiro est une société privée de l' Armée impériale . Il est suspendu de l'armée pour avoir désobéi aux ordres lors d'une rencontre avec un cavalier de l'Apocalypse , il est donc forcé d'assister au lycée Shibuya , le Lycée n ° 2 dans l'intervale. Lorsque Shinoa Hiragi lui parle et dit que sa suspension se poursuivra jusqu'à ce qu'il se fait des amis , Yuichiro dit qu'il a rejeté l'idée de former des relations depuis que Ferid Bathory a abattu sa famille . Il insiste sur le fait qu'il n'a pas besoin d'amis. Shinoa lui donne une note de Guren spécifiquement écrite avec le devoir de se faire un ami , il jette au sol la lettre de Guren. thumb|Yuu transperce Noin Teta Avec un peu de persuasion de Shinoa, il intervient pour sauver Yoichi Saotome ; Malheureusement, Shinoa lui dit que sa peine sera prolongée s'il blesse des civils. Yoichi lui dit qu'il veut se joindre à l'armée pour se venger de la mort de sa sœur, mais Yū lui dit d'oublier l'armée et que sa sœur ne veut sûrement pas qu'il puisse venger sa mort. Un avertissement d'urgence se déclenche, et Yu défie l'agresseur , un vampire échappé nommé Noin Teta, Guren arrive et tue le vampire. Yoichi devient l'ami de Yu, ce qui signifie que Yū a réellement atteint l'exigence que Guren lui a donné. Dans un rêve, la famille de l'orphelinat de Yu lui dit adieu. Yū apprend que Shinoa a une arme démon pour les vampires , il en veut une pour avoir de la force. Elle lui soulage rapidement cette notion. Yu, Shinoa, et Yoichi vont sauver l'ami de Yamanaka Yūji. Pendant le combat, Yū entre en contact avec le démon myo-o mais éclate l'illusion du démon par lui-même, surprenant Shinoa. Elle accepte de notifier Guren. Dans le chapitre 4, Yū rencontre et se bat avec Shiho Kimizuki. Guren introduit Yū comme étant un idiot et Yoichi le pleurnicheur. Yū est avec Kimizuki pour un test de pratique. Lorsque la sœur de Kimizuki va dans un état critique, Yū frappe Kimizuki et le convainc d'aller la voir au milieu de l'examen. Ils deviennent amis et rivaux. Shinoa les recommande tous les deux pour l'épreuve suivant. Bien que Yū gagne un zéro sur son examen , Yu est autorisé à essayer une arme noir du Démon avec Yoichi et Kimizuki. Il semble être presque analphabètes depuis qu'il ne sait pas utilisé des Kanjis et les a mal écrits sur son examen , il a donc tout écrit phonétiquement. Yū conteste Asuramaru, gagnant de la puissance du démon afin de protéger tout le monde, et Asuramaru informe Yū que 1 / 10e de lui n'est pas humain. Ensuite, Yū parle à Yoichi possédé par un démon , il réussit à le déposéder. Tout rentre dans l'ordre. Chapitre spécial: L'armée démoniaque impériale d'Ikebukuro 143 Un peu avant le combat de l'armée démoniaque impériale du Japon contre les vampires à Shinjuku, Yu et Shinoa ont été envoyé dans le Lycée d'Ikebukuro dirigé par la section d'Ikebukuro de l'armée Démoniaque impériale du Japon. Ils avaient pour mission de retrouver un vampire qui s'est infiltré dans l'école. Pendant le cours, Yu comme à son habitude, dors en classe et pense à Mikaela et aux autres membres de sa précieuse famille tués par Ferid. Il est interpelé par le professeur qui lui demande de se réveiller. Yu s'excuse alors de s'être endormi et il dit qu'il ne recommencera plus. Shinoa lui demande si le nom "Mika" est celui de son ex. Yu répondit que non et en plus de cela, c'st un garçon. Shinoa rappelle alors discrètement à Yu leur mission. Mais Yu parle beaucoup trop fort et se fait remarquer dans la classe encore une fois. Le professeur punit alors Yu. Sa punition consiste à tenir des seaux d'eau devant l'entrée de la classe. À la sortie des cours, Yu et Shinoa voient dans le couloir, un petit groupe d'adolescents en train d'harceler une fille qui s'appele Sadako. Celle-ci a peur et ne sait pas quoi dire. Un des adolescents menace Sadoko en lui disant qu'ils vont lui raser les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit chauve. Yu fixe Sadako et se rend compte à sa peu blanche et son manque d'émotions que c'est elle le vampire infiltré, Sadako aussi tôt remarquer décide de s'attaquer à Yu mais Yu tue Sadako rapidement avec Asuramaru. Yu et Shinoa sont alors parti de l'école car leur mission était finie. Ils joignirent Guren et les autres pour partir en direction de Shinjuku pour affronter les vampires. Arc Shinjuku Dans le chapitre 8, il rencontre Mitsuba sangu, qui complète leur équipe. Un monstre poursuit une jeune fille. Contre Shinoa et sous les ordres de Mitsuba, Yū sauve la jeune fille, un groupe de vampires vient l'attaquer. Mitsuba le gifle de sa désobéissance, mais il déclare qu'il ne regrette pas sa décision. Dans le chapitre suivant, ils utilisent les informations de la fille afin de mener une attaque contre les vampires. Bien que les vampires soient nombreux, la force de Yū brille à travers, il la sauve. Même si la jeune fille les a trompés, en informant l'équipe qu'il y avait seulement sept vampires au lieu de neuf vampires, Yū lui dit qu'elle fait la bonne chose pour protéger sa famille. Avant qu'ils ne se dirigent vers le lieu principale de Shinjuku, Kimizuki répare une voiture. Cela impressionne Yu, qui dit qu'il n'a pas été dans une voiture depuis qu'il était petit et que tout le monde utilise rarement voitures à Shibuya, puisque le gaz est une denrée précieuse. Yū tente de conduire . Kimizuki promet de lui apprendre à conduire plus tard. Comme ils se dirigent vers Shinjuku, ils rencontrent un vampire aristocrate. Yū parvient à prendre son bras droit momentanément avant que Crowley soit convoqué loin par Ferid Bathory. thumb|left|Yû transperce Mika. Ils atteignent le champ de bataille à Shinjuku, Guren convoque l'équipe de Shinoa à l'intersection de la 5ème rue . Après avoir pris sa pillule , Yū charge dans la bataille , sauvant la vie de Guren , poignardant Mika à travers la poitrine tandis que Mika était trop abasourdi pour réagir . thumb|Yû enlacé par Shinoa Horrifié, Yū reste muet . Guren tente d'exterminer Mika , mais Mika s'échappe . Guren le frappe , mais Yū dit que cette personne est Mika , sa famille . Il pleure de bonheur. Ferid attaque , mais Mika coupe le bras de Ferid quand il touche Yū . Mika demande à Yū de fuir avec lui, mais Yū ne veut pas laisser ses amis. Poussant un cri, l'œil gauche de Yū devient sombre et commence à saigner , il commence à avoir des ailes du côté gauche de son dos . En marmonnant qu'il doit tuer tous les crimminels , Yū approche Shinoa . Lorsque Yū tente de la tuer , Mika la protège , mais Mika se fait poignardé à sa place . Guren commande Shinoa d'embrasser Yu, elle l'enlace , mettant ainsi fin à sa transformation en l'envoyant dans le coma . Pouvoirs et Habilités Habilités naturelles Yuichiro semble être un excellent épéiste, comme il a été formé par Guren lui-même. Il a quand même tué un Cavalier de l'Apocalypse avec une simple épée. Même si dans L'Arc Osaka Crowley dit a Yu qu'il fait beaucoup de mouvements inutile et qu'il devrait apprendre les bases de l'habilitée à l'épée. Il est aussi un Séraphin de la Fin, 1/10ème de lui n'étant pas humain à cause des expériences qu'il a subi. Il est capable d'invoquer le Roi du Sel,, Deuxième Clairon, un ange capable de déclencher une marée de sel. Tout ce que cette marée touche se change définitivement en sel. Son pouvoir est assez dévastateur pour battre Abaddon le démon de l'extinction, qu'est capable d'invoquer Mirai Kimizuki. Sous cette forme, la force et la vitesse de Yuu sont décuplées. * Lance de sel : En concentrant son pouvoir dans sa main, Yuichiro est capable de générer une lance de sel si résistante qu'elle a supporté le souffle de Abaddon. Comme cette lance change en sel tout ce qu'elle touche elle aussi, il a Yuichiro a réussi à vaincre Abaddon en un seul coup de cette arme. Arme Démoniaque Yuichiro using his demon weapon for the first time.png|Asuramaru Yuichiro Running Wild.png|Seraph Asura-Kanon.jpg|Asura-Kannon Asuramaru 「阿修羅丸」: Asuramaru est une arme de démon type possession de la Série des Démons Noirs. Il réside à l'intérieur d'une épée noire. Pendant que Yu l'utilise, la lame développe une aura verte. Comme Shinoa Hiragi, il peut faire appel à Asuramaru et utiliser entièrement son pouvoir sur ses adversaires. * Asura-Kannon : Une technique spéciale en utilisant Asuramaru qui crée des douzaines d'épées flottantes. Autres informations * Un dixième de lui n'est pas humain selon Asuramaru. * Puisqu'il a vécu dans une ville de vampire pendant 4 ans, Yu est presque illettré et écrit avec seulement les alphabets phonétiques japonais, sans utiliser de Kanji. Les vampires n'ont aucun besoin d'instruire le bétail sur la façon de lire ou écrire. * A l'âge de 12 ans, il pesait 38.2 kg et mesurait 1,45 m. * Yuichiro 「優 一郎」 peut se traduire sous la forme « du premier fils supérieure » ou « premier fils assez doux. " * Hyakuya 「百 夜」 signifie « cent nuits . " * Amane signifie «céleste. " * Il est surnommé "Yû" ou "Yuu" par ses amis/ sa famille. Navigation Catégorie:Vampires Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages Principaux Catégorie:Vivants Catégorie:Hommes Catégorie:Humains Catégorie:Hyakuya Catégorie:Séraphin de la Fin Catégorie:Armée Démoniaque Impériale du Japon Catégorie:Brigade Gekki Catégorie:Escouade de Shinoa Catégorie:Nanamari